Knight In Shining Armor
by FiresealFFXI
Summary: A Final Fantasy III fiction. My own extended version of the game sequence when the party meets Aria. Expecting it to be a few chapters long. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter I:Heavy Armor

**Disclaimer:**

SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS, plot, graphics, characters, music, everything.

I, however, own this fanfic and every single piece of fictional dialogue that I add to this fan fiction (take note that there will be some dialogue on my fan fiction taken from the actual game).

* * *

_Chapter I: Heavy Armor_

The teenager woke up flat on his stomach with a headache, but had a slight relief when he realized he was still on the boat-turn-airship. He had a difficult time getting back on his two feet. He heard someone kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay? It was a rough ride after we went further and further away from our continent."

All the boy could muster was moving his head upward to see an attractive reddish haired girl the same age as the boy, staring at his eyes with a worried look on her face. She had a blue karate uniform on her, with white gloves and white stockings up to her kneecaps. Her gear looked very lightweight and tightly put on, he assumed she had a much easier time getting up after him and his comrades were knocked out.

"I'm fine… Just need to give a little effort…" The boy only managed to lift his body up with his hands for a few seconds until he fell flat on his face and producing a big clank after the impact.

"Come on buddy! Refia and I will help you up."

The boy was able to get himself on his feet with the help of his female companion and the younger looking boy with freckles on his face.

"Ugh… This armor is killing me!" The boy said.

"Maybe you should have stayed with the Warrior style, you're still not used to moving with all that armor on you and that shield you're carrying on your left arm when you're used to having two weapons." The freckled boy said.

"Easy for you to say Mr. I-Have-Lightweight-Winter-Getup-On-Me. All you use for weapons are those bells to conjure up that silly magic you've been practicing ever since we beat Hein." Said the boy, a little annoyed.

"Well, uh, I liked being a Scholar, but I feel as if it was only truly effective on Hein and, uh, I really doubt that we would find much use of it later in the future…" said the freckled boy with his head hanging low at the comment of his best friend.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" Refia tapped on the boy's huge helmet, which resulted in a ringing echo in the heavy armored boy's head.

"Please, enough bickering you three. You should rather consider our immediate situation at hand." The three teenagers turned around to the stern and confident sounding voice.

The three teenagers turned to the bow of the ship from where the source of the one whom was speaking came. They saw a figure wearing a red coat attached with a red cape, but the thing the most noticeable from the figure was the large red hat with the white feather on one side of the hat. Suddenly noticing that the red figure's face could not be seen properly, the heavy armored boy spoke.

"What… What happened?"

"There's a lot of mist moving aimlessly everywhere." Replied the karate-uniformed girl.

She was indeed right. The four were completely surrounded by light blue and white colored mist. It moved very fast but didn't seem to move in a specific direction, more like the mist is moving around aimlessly like the reddish haired girl stated moments ago. The heavy armored boy ran towards the bow of the ship next to the red figure and stared in amazement to what was before him…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I know this first chapter didn't have real action, but I promise I will try to spice things up a bit. For the readers, can you figure out which character is as what job, as for the current location of the party? I feel I've left some obvious clues. Anyhow, please review to comment on my story or my style of writing, I would like to better it in any way possible.  I will update soon.

-FiresealFFXI


	2. Chapter II:The Outside World

**Disclaimer:**

SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS, plot, graphics, characters, music, everything.

I, however, own this fanfic and every single piece of fictional dialogue that I add to this fan fiction (take note that there will be some dialogue on my fan fiction taken from the actual game).

* * *

_Chapter II: The Outside World - (Luneth)_

"What is this Ingus?" I asked my slightly older companion, impatiently.

"The world below…" Replied Ingus as I could now see his face clearly.

My eyes widened even more; all I could see was blue and white colored mist moving about at a very high speed. The mist was everywhere, constantly around my body, entangling around my companions, moving around and through the little imperfections of our vessel in which we were all standing on.

"The outside world in which has been engulfed by the darkness. The only exception is our floating continent which has come to be our home that has not been completely engulfed by the darkness." Said the tall blond teenager.

"I think our vessel is in ship formation. I can just feel the Enterprise rocking with our every step we take." Commented our karate-uniformed companion, Refia.

"Um, I agree… I feel a little sea sick…" moaned the youngest of the group. I noticed he then tilted his head upward in his own attempt to keep himself from vomiting. He immediately fell on his bottom and had a terrified look on his face. "Ah! What is that thing you guys!?" he screamed.

At the same time Ingus and Refia were looking upwards, I had readied myself by pulling out the Royal Sword that once belonged to King Argus with my right hand. Out of habit, I took my left hand and searched for a hilt on my right side.

'Damn,' I thought to myself. 'I don't know how I'll ever get used to only having one sword and a shield attached to my secondary arm. I'll have to get used to all of this plate armor on every single place on my body, not to mention this really big and thick helmet on my head.'

As the four of us looking upwards towards to sky, I was expecting some kind of big monster like the Bahamut Dragon to show up and attack us… But all we saw was a really being cloud. No, there's something else up in the clouds. Is it…?

"An upside down mountain?" I raised an eyebrow, a little disappointed, hoping that it would be a monster.

"I believe it is the bottom part of our floating continent. It must've been ripped out of the surface to have made the bottom part look like that." Ingus corrected me, as he usually does.

"Heh… I knew that…" I rubbed the side of my face. I then turned to my frightened companion. "Gee Arc, you should really try to control yourself, you almost seemed to have a heart attack!"

"Eh… Um… Sorry… It just startled me…" said the freckled boy quietly. He lowered his head in shame.

Poor Arc, he's been teased a lot when we were younger and just before we left on our journey. Maybe I shouldn't have put him down. After all, I've been his protector from bullies since we first met, but lately he's been maturing… I'm very surprised that he didn't cry just now, I suppose I can't protect him forever. I chose to be a Knight because I wanted to protect the people close to me, but Arc's been improving on protecting himself since our journey's beginning and Ingus and Refia can take care of themselves just fine.

If I don't have anyone to protect, then whom do I protect…?

"Could we start moving? We don't have a clue what to do here and we won't find out how if we just stay here!" fumed the reddish haired girl.

"Well… All we see is mist and even further than that is emptiness. What is that? Is it even water? I'm not sure if there's any substance there at all! You can barely see it, but it has a tint of black in it and there are no waves whatsoever. Is the Enterprise even floating on water? Wherever we are, it's giving me the creeps." I replied. I was really starting to get shivers down my spine seeing all of this void. Ingus immediately interrupted me.

"Luneth, please calm yourself. I will cast Sight to search for anywhere we could land…"

Ingus closed his eyes for a moment. After several seconds of concentration, Ingus opened his eyes but they were white. He must've still been concentrating on his spell. He then prompted to tell us…

"I see… Two islands. The first is directly to the east, the second one is a little to the north of the first one. Arc, stay at the bow and keep your eyes peeled for land… Refia, take the compass and the wheel… Luneth, hold me as still as possible, the mist somehow interrupts my concentration, probably because it's from the power of darkness. With the mist's random trajectory, I'm not even sure if this vision is accurate."

And so, we headed towards the first island to the east…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh boy, it's 30 minutes into the New Year of 2007 right now! Already it is a tiresome year, lol… Anyway, I'm happy that I got Chapter II done in the same night that I posted this fan fiction. Anyone know where the four Light Warriors are? If you've played the game you'd know! I hope everyone that reads this has played the game, otherwise you would be most confused. :P I had to keep my DS on so I could hear the background music of Final Fantasy III to give me inspiration and the initiation to finish this chapter. The gang is finally on a move, I hope this will prompt readers to review (comments, criticisms, etc.), I will reply to all posts(if I can) since this is my first fanfic and very excited about it. I also hope you readers are craving for more chapters! I think this fan fiction will be at least 6 chapters, not sure about that.

Anyhow HAPPY NEW YEARS 2007!

-FiresealFFXI


	3. Chapter III:The First Island

**Disclaimer:**

SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS, plot, graphics, characters, music, everything.

I, however, own this fanfic and every single piece of fictional dialogue that I add to this fan fiction (take note that there will be some dialogue on my fan fiction taken from the actual game).

* * *

_Chapter III: The First Island - (Luneth)_

We had been sailing in this void for nearly a day. Arc had been keeping a look out for any land on the bow as for throwing up the whole time and taking antidotes to ease the pain, I hope he doesn't get addicted to those… Refia had been doing her job well taking control of the Enterprise. Ingus had to take breaks every now and then; he would get exhausted from the excessive use of Sight spell, he would've lasted longer if he were a White Mage. As for me…

"Luneth, please hold me still." Said Ingus, in a very stern tone.

"But Ingus!" I replied immaturely, "I can't hold you still on this boat and…!"

"Luneth, if you cannot do a simple task such as keeping my body still whilst I am trying to find us a place to land, then how can you expect to save the world from darkness as a Light Warrior?" stated my blond companion, still keeping his best not to move so much while scorning me as usual.

I reacted to his little speech by turning my head the other way and keeping my chin up.

A few minutes later, Ingus finally spoke.

"Refia, turn towards north a little."

"Okay." Obeyed Refia.

I could feel the ship turning towards north, but I held my ground and kept Ingus still to not get scolded by him again.

An hour later…

"Land ho!" yelled Arc with a big smile; you could barely tell that he was puking his guts out a few mins ago.

I could feel Ingus loosen his muscles; he was coming out of his concentration. I let go of my grip on him. We then headed towards Arc to see a small island with a lot of mountains. Refia put the ship to a halt and joined us on the bow.

"Huh? There's only mountains here, there's no place to land!" panicked Refia.

"I'll go to the helm and steer around the island." Said Ingus.

We went around the island, but there was still nothing but mountains! No place to dock anywhere!

"Oh no! What'll we do now? We've been sailing for nearly a full day and we need a place to land so we can get some rest!" said Arc, who also started to panic.

"Uh… Ah… Oh…" I hear Ingus mumbling behind me.

Arc, Refia and I turn around and we see Ingus collapsing in front of us! We rush to his side. Refia held his head up a little.

"Oh my goodness! Ingus! Wake up!" Screamed Refia.

"Ingus! Get up! We need you!" cried Arc.

Arc and Refia panicking… Ingus collapsing just now… I'm starting to lose it now. What if we're to die here, in this dark void? What if we're not meant to save the world? I'm going crazy! I… I don't know what to do!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to extend my thanks to **Silver Cascade **and **Blazer101** for reading and reviewing my piece of work, you have both inspired me to take the initiative to write and post the 3rd chapter. :) As I speak, I'm working on the 4th chapter. Hope this makes you readers crave for more chapters of my fan fiction. Expect the 4th chapter to be posted within the next 3 days. Until then:)

-FiresealFFXI


	4. Chapter IV:Motionless

**Disclaimer:**

SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS, plot, graphics, characters, music, everything.

I, however, own this fanfic and every single piece of fictional dialogue that I add to this fan fiction (take note that there will be some dialogue on my fan fiction taken from the actual game).

* * *

_Chapter IV: Motionless - (Luneth)_

'Ok Luneth, you have to keep your cool. Ingus has collapsed, Refia and Arc are losing it, if I lose my cool, then I am already dooming our future as Light Warriors…' I thought to myself.

As I watched my friends drowning in despair, I felt my own despair growing…

'No! No! I mustn't lose my mind! I have to stay strong even in this ever-growing darkness.'

"All right guys, pull yourselves together! Ingus is probably just exhausted from using his magic, this darkness seemed to drain his powers fast, and he'll just need time to rest." I said, trying to sound like I wasn't going insane.

I noticed both Arc and Refia held their heads down in shame.

"You're right… We shouldn't be freaking out like this… I'm sorry." said Refia.

"But… What are we going to do now?" said Arc with a worried tone.

"Well," I started to speak softly. "Ingus said that he saw two islands while he was concentrating on his spell. I think he said the second island was a little bit to the north from the first one. Now, Arc, go to the bow to look out for the other island and Refia, take the helm and steer straight towards north. I'll stay here with Ingus and try to cast a Cure spell to bring him back to consciousness." I ordered to my teammates. I secretly felt like a leader at that moment.

I tried to bring Ingus back to consciousness for over an hour, my lack of experience of using magical spells started to show, but I was determined to keep helping Ingus. Arc and Refia started to show signs of fatigue, I kept encouraging them that they're doing good, I felt that it was my responsibility to keep the team intact.

"Keep going you guys! I have a feeling we're close to that other island! Don't lose hope!" I shouted to keep the morale up in the party.

They both nodded their heads, then showed renewed determination to go on.

A few minutes later…

"Land ho!" shouted Arc, while jumping up and down.

"All right!" commented the reddish blonde.

We had docked the Enterprise right beside an opening in the mountain. I had a feeling that this was the only place we could dock on this island surrounded by mountains. While Arc lowered the plank onto the land, I placed Ingus over my shoulders. When we started getting off our ship…

"Oh my goodness! Finally! Land!" Refia exclaimed. She had practically collapsed and kissing the ground.

"I was getting worried that we'd never land." Said the freckled boy. "How are you doing Luneth? Is Ingus too heavy for you to carry on your back? You already have heavy armor on you…"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Thanks for worrying Arc."

"No problem!" my best friend smiled, he was blushing a little.

I pondered for the next few seconds on our next move.

"We should find someplace to camp so that Ingus can rest."

"But it's too damm foggy here! I can barely see you guys!" complained Refia. Immediately after her complaining, Arc seemed to have an idea.

"Let's form a chain, so we don't get lost in the fog." Suggested Arc.

We then held hands together to form a chain. Arc took the lead, and Refia, the rear.

We walked for a few minutes, when Arc came to a stop.

"Hey Arc, why did you stop?" I said when I noticed Arc stopping.

"Look over there! Trees!" shouted Arc.

"Looks like a forest. Maybe we could camp over there?" Refia pointed out.

"Good idea," I complimented that reddish-blonde. "I hope Ingus will feel better soon."

We linked together once again and headed for the fog-covered forest.

"Hmmm." Refia started pondering.

"What is it Refia?" I asked her.

"I find it bizarre that we haven't been attacked once since we've left our continent, I had realized it when we were on the Enterprise looking for a place to land." She explained.

"Yeah, that is some weird…" Then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. "What's that?!" I exclaimed.

There was a figure ahead of us. We stared at it for a few moments and concluded that is was in fact, a goblin just standing still, motionless.

"Let's surprise it." Whispered Arc.

"No, wait!…" I called out to him.

His initiative caught me by surprise. He immediately started casting Geomancy, a form of magic that is restricted to Geomancers only. Just before we had left the floating continent, Arc had his practice with this new form of magic; it had various effects depending on the type of terrain he was standing on.

Once he finished concentrating he raised his arms in the air to release Geomancy.

'Nothing...?' I thought to myself.

"Huh? Nothing happened." Said Refia.

"W-What's wrong? My magic won't work…" said Arc with a disappointed look.

"Ugh… Uh… I… I think it's because this world has been too much… ugh… Influenced by the darkness that it hinders our magic abilities…" said a familiar voice.

"Ingus!" Arc, Refia and I shouted.

"Uh… I see that you three are doing well…" said Ingus, he was still very exhausted.

"Yeah, I suppose we are, hehehe…" I replied with a nervous tone.

"If magic won't work here, then we'll just have to use brute force! Hyah!" Refia charged at the goblin with her metal knuckles in her hands. She landed a very painful looking strike to the backside of the monster's head, another on the backbone. From our distance, Arc, Ingus and I noticed that the goblin did not budge an inch after being hit twice.

"What the…?" shrieked the karate-girl. "The blood splatters! They're floating? No wait, they're in the air but not moving at all! This is really creepy!"

"Bring me closer Luneth…" I brought Ingus, who I was still carrying on my back, closer to the goblin. "Interesting… The goblin isn't petrified, but it is still standing there with no movement at all… I don't think it sees us either… **cough**… ugh…" and Ingus passed out on my shoulder.

'Poor Ingus, even though he's in exhaustion, he'll still give it his all to help the party in any way he can… I just hope I can be like that someday…' I was lost in my thoughts until Arc and Refia told me to look to where they were pointing.

What I saw was a clearing in the woods and in the center of it there was a building. It looks like a temple. Somehow the fog seemed to not revolve around the temple. I could see the sky, it was a very dark blue sky, and not like the sky I usually see on a sunny day. In any case, I told Arc and Refia to follow me towards the temple; we might find some people there to help us or just camp there for the night. Come to think of it, we haven't slept for almost twenty-four hours.

We entered the temple…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness! I know I said expect the fourth chapter to be posted within 3 days, but it has been 10 days. I have worked on other projects, my RPG Maker 2000 game, my version of Chrono Break/Brake (possible title for a 3rd Chrono Trigger game that fans DESPERATELY WANT! You hear that SquareEnix?!) and got recently hooked on the TV Show Smallville :D. I ask for forgiveness… Anyhow thank you **mort de rire **for your review. :) Your reviews play a big part in inspiring me to update. I have some of chapter 5 written because I realized that chapter 4 was getting too long so I had to cut it at the part before the party enters the temple. Thanks for reading and please post more comments on the review section. Until my next update!

-FiresealFFXI


	5. Chapter V:Healed!

**Disclaimer:**

SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS, plot, graphics, characters, music, everything.

I, however, own this fanfic and every single piece of fictional dialogue that I add to this fan fiction (take note that there will be some dialogue on my fan fiction taken from the actual game).

* * *

_Chapter V: Healed! - (Luneth)_

We entered the temple...

My party of Light Warriors walked into a main hall of the temple. There were numerous stone pillars holding up the ceiling, some of them were intact and untouched, but most were slanted and cracked a little.

"Very bizarre, there's no one here." stated Arc.

"This entire situation that we're in is bizarre!" mocked the karate-uniformed girl.

While Arc and Refia were talking with each other, I noticed that ahead of us there was a very long corridor leading to another room with many pillars and a staircase heading upstairs, while to our right there was a room with a faint glow coming from it.

"I'm going this way," I pointed towards the room. "Stand guard you two."

They both nodded in agreement.

I started heading for the room to my right, with Ingus still on my shoulders. His weight adding to the weight from my armor was getting unbearable. The deeper into the room I go, the brighter the glow it gets. I finally get into the opening and take a look to my left...

"A spring!" I shouted.

In front of me was a spring, filled with clear water. I let out a sigh of relief and put Ingus on the floor. I took off my right gauntlet and took what little water I could hold into my hand, tilted Ingus' head with my left hand and opened his mouth.

"Here! Drink this water Ingus! You'll feel better." I said to him in hopes that I was right.

I put little drops of water into his mouth. I then heard footsteps coming towards me, it was Arc and Refia!

"We..." Arc sounded exhausted from the running. "We heard you shouting... So we came..."

"Is that... water?!" exclaimed Refia.

"Mmm... **cough**... Uh..."

"Ingus!" the three of us said.

"Hey... Looks like you guys were fine without me, heh..." Ingus said softly.

"Seems like the water can heal us very fast." I said.

Both Arc and Refia took little sips of the clear water.

"I feel energized! No more fatigue!" said Refia with a big smile on her face.

Now it was my turn to drink the water, I felt renewed! I stood up with ease, put my right gauntlet back on and feeling more able to carry the weight of my armor. Ingus started to stand up and rearranged his red hat.

"Where are we?" questioned Ingus, who started to look around.

"We're in a temple where the mist doesn't appear to be present at." replied Arc.

"Hmm, I wonder why that is? Have you seen a crystal in this temple?" asked the tall blond.

"I brought you here right after we entered the temple," I said "Let's go up the stairs past that long corridor."

We all took one more sip of the clean water that revitalized us and exited the room. In the main room, we took a right towards the long corridor and took the stairs to go up the second floor.

On the second floor, there was only one room. The room had no stone pillars in the middle and there was running water on each side of the room with a pedestal at the far end of the room. I noticed a small light on the pedestal. I move closer and closer to the light while my other three companions follow me behind.

"A... Crystal?" I wondered while looking at the blue object.

Ingus looks over my shoulder. "It's a shard of a crystal, although it's intriguing why a shard would be broken off from the crystal itself."

"Yeah, I wonder where the crystal itself is." commented the freckled boy.

"Here, let me take it." I said in haste.

I held out my hand in front of me to reach out for the crystal shard.

FLASH

I felt my hand rebound off an invisible wall. There was no pain, but I was startled nonetheless.

'The crystal shard is protected by an unseen force!' I thought to myself. 'I wonder how we're ever going to get to it.'

"I'm fine guys, it didn't hurt." I assured my companions.

"Let's not dwell on this, for the moment we can't obtain the shard, we will find another way..." Ingus said.

"So what now?" asked Refia.

We all pondered for a few minutes, until Ingus had an idea.

"I will cast Sight, I could not see the entire world clearly in my head. Now that we're near a crystal shard and that I've been completely healed by that water we drank, the power of my spell will surely be more effective." stated Ingus.

Arc, Refia and I surrounded Ingus while watching him close his eyes for a few moments and reopening then with a white glow in his eyes. He started to mutter something.

"Hmm, this is interesting..." Ingus started to say...

* * *

**Author's note:**

My fans... Please... Forgive... My... LONG... ASS... Tardiness... I'm really sorry! I'm just a lazy person, but I've shaped up and got Chapter 5 DONE! BIG Thanks to; **Juuichigatsu, AppleBerryGirl, Stefania27, Gravaja Umbros, NaraShikamaru21. **Thanks very much for your review after my last update before this one, I hope you continue to read this fanfic and review. **Blazer101, SilverCascade, **hope you both will still read this fanfic. ) Future readers, please review/comment if you can, it will inspire me to continue writing. Regardless, I will continue writing without additional reviews for I really want to finish this Masterpiece! (lol j/k) :P

-FiresealFFXI


End file.
